Blip
|image = Blipdoodlol.jpg|Regular Mode 2594-2.jpg|Super Mode |affiliation=Thunderbolts |gender = Male |race = Robot |occupation = Battle Bot Scorekeeper (formerly) |allies = Earth Command Bolts Thunderbolts Saedee |enemies = Galaxy All-Stars Blood Bots Tread Heads Iron Maidens Dr. Blood |voiced by = Matt Murray }} Blip is the main protagonist and one of the titular characters. Blip was a bumbling Civi-Bot who longed to become a Battle Bot, but he was never given much respect. He has a best friend and roommate named Bolts, who is often referred to as clumsy or stupid. He accidentally drafted himself by playing Tigrr Jaxxon Brawl along with Bolts into the Lunar League's last placed team, the Thunderbolts. As he goes through many adventures, he is revealed to be '''Dr. Tommy's Secret Bot '''and that he has latent powers, which Blip calls his "Super Mode " and was built for the purpose of stopping Dr. Blood. He has a robotic pet mouse named Squeaker, who was vicious to everybody, but it has eased its aggressive nature (but still hates Bolts). Design Appearance Blip's current attire incorporates the Thunderbolts jersey and is usually seen equipping a water gun in the Lunar League. When he was a Civi-Bot, he does not wear the jersey, and the spots it covered were replaced with periwinkle spots. He has light blue eyes and has skinny arms and legs. In addition, he also has an antenna on his head. He is shorter than the average Civi-Bot, making him a bit vulnerable to big bots. When Blip volunteers to wrestle in an illegal wrestling club, he wears what appears to be a popcorn box with eyeholes on his head.El Bolto Del Fuego Super Mode In Super Mode status, his stats increase dramatically, gaining much more body build, speed, agility and strength. Because he is Dr. Tommy's secret bot, only Blip can achieve this status (theoratically Bolts can also achieve it) and he also does not know he has a Super Mode until later in the series. He uses this mode to defeat Dr. Blood's ultimate creation, the MegaBlood. However, it took him quite some time to control this power. Personality Blip is a nice, kind robot who is eager to please, however when joining the ranks of the Thunderbolts, Blip was quite of a glory hound. He was a big fan of Tigrr Jaxxon and even started a fan club just for the latter. A notable attribute is his deep crush on Saedee, often complimenting her and even spying on her,A Kinder, Gentler Gridiron but his affections are often ignored. He is easily intimidated by big opponents like the Tread Heads' leader. Biography History Blip was undergoing construction by Dr. Tommy, the genius scientist who built Lunar City. When an explosion occured in the lab, he shielded Dr. Tommy from the blast. Robots Don't Dream Part 1 Bolts & Blip Blip is shown explaining the C.R.A.T.E.R Project an how it works. Blip then introduces himself as a Battle-Bot. He accurately shoots down the opponents standing in his way. His friend, Bolts, tells him to stop grand standing, only to get his flag stolen by Blip. The latter stated that the game was too easy. Soon, he encounters Tigrr Jaxxon, a pro Battle-Bot. He gets hunted down by Tigrr, and he tried to get to the goal. Bolts repeatedly demanded Blip to throw the flag, but they both get rusted. Blip was revealed to have had played a game that whole time, and all that had happened never did in reality. Blip was never really a Battle-Bot, just a scorekeeper. Blip gets caught for playing games and gets scolded by the tough team coach, Gridiron. Blip then thought in his head about how bad his job stunk. After the game, Blip, along with Bolts attempt to get high-fives with the Thunderbolts, only to get tossed away. Blip moaned that only the Battle-Bots get the respect. Blip then encountered Tigrr Jaxxon, his Battle-Bot idol. He receives a gift and along with Bolts, he vowed to become a Battle-Bot, while noting his last attempt, which he failed. He hears Steve deliver a notice to the Thunderbolts on the intercom, and Blip and Bolts decided to seize the chance to spy on them. While doing that, he saw three incompetent Thunderbolts getting reformatted. When a Battle-Bot named Saedee comes in to fill one of the three empty player spots in the Thunderbolts, Blip falls in love with her. She malfunctioned, and shot water at all of them. Blip swooned that she was so beautiful. The horn sounded, and Blip and Bolts had to go their stations: oilboy and scorekeeper. During work, Blip secretly tried to log on to Tigrr Jaxxon Brawl, but due to an interruption caused by an angry Gridiron, he accidentally signed up him and Bolts to fill up the remaining two of the three missing player spots in the Thunderbolts. Blip was sent underground, and machines beside him outfitted him with Thunderbolts attire and weaponry, after that, he was sent out to the battlefield. During a meeting with the team captain Saedee, Blip ran to hug Tigrr Jaxxon's legs. The game started, and Blip cried out a dare to the All-Stars. As the battle progresses, the Thunderbolts take a beating, including Blip, and he stated that this was gonna be a long game. As the All-Stars score a major lead, the Thunderbolts were ready to give up. Blip, still full of hope, gave them a pep talk. The Thunderbolts are ready to fight after Tigrr Jaxxon mocks Blip. The Thunderbolts had caught up with the All-Stars, and Blip had the cookie and was running for the goal. Tigrr Jaxxon was pursuing him, however. Blip wanted to be a glory hog and score himself; but after hearing his friend's cries to pass the cookie, he passes it and they score: but lose by one point. The crowd began to cheer for the Thunderbolts, and as they celebrated, Saedee rusted Blip as a way to reject his offer to a date.Moon Units About some time later, Blip and the Thunderbolts were versing the All-Stars in a 'boogerball' match. After watching themsleves get humiliated by Tigrr Jaxxon yet again, Blip decides that he and Bolts needed a signature move. At the next game, the two friends come up with various ideas for which signature move they wanted to do. When they scored, Blip carried Bolts and threw him onto the ground; thus making their new (abusive) signature move. They quickly win the crowd's attention and respect, but end up losing the game. At the dressing room, Gridiron declared that they were fired for screwing up, but the Supreme Ambassador said that he liked them and offered the latter new living quarters; Welder's apartment. While the new celebrities indulged in their popularity (while throwing Bolts on the ground many times), the rest of the were continuously losing their games. Later at practice, the two celebrities entered in via limousine. They had two robots carry them on a chair. They told their comrades that they did not care if they won or lost; the crowd just loved them. During the game, Blip and Bolts performed the signature move, but there was something odd. The crowd was bored off of their repetitive skill. After sadly attempting to make new signature moves, the two friends split apart with rage, causing them to lose their fame and glory, reduced to tramps. After Saedee tells Blip to apologize to Bolts, he says that he'll focus on the game. Blip and Bolts re-unite to play the upcoming game. At that game, Blip asks if Bolts could throw him on the ground this time. When they perform it, the crowd cheered; for the Iron Maidens. Blip muttered that that was the end of their fame, but Bolts assured they were still friends.Move It Or Lose it Steve introduces Blip and Bolts sometime later to their new living quarters: a storage room. His friend Bolts remained positive towards the bad quality of the room and Blip invited Steve to a housearming party. After Steve left, Blip said that the place was a dump. Relationships with Other Characters Bolts Blip cares for his best friend deeply, even though Bolts is not so smart. The two share a caring friendship throughout the series, and can go through the toughest messes, for example, in The Black Box, when Bolts was being threatened to give the Black Box to either the Blood Bots, Vinnie 2 Chimes or the police, Blip made the quick decision to throw the box into the air and run for it. Another example is like in TiGrr By The Tail, when Bolts found a map to lead him out of the sewers. When Bolts turns evil, Blip tries to get Bolts back to the good side, resulting many rejections in the process. When Bolts seemingly kills Blip with the Megablood, Bolts cries, thinking that his best friend is dead. Blip wakes up and the two re-unite to defeat Dr. Blood once and for all.Final Conflict Saedee Blip has a huge crush on Saedee, which is shown many times throughout the series, often trying to ask her out or simply admiring her. Blip and Saedee cooperate well with each other during Lunar League matches. Blip has tried to make Saedee jealous once, but stopped since the girl he was dating dumped him. He even accidentally asked Saedee's cousin out because mud was in his eyes. In Evil Saedee, Blip once loved her counterpart more than Saedee herself because the latter did not possess as much power as her duplicate. It is not until the end of the series Saedee revealed that she loves Blip as much as he loves her. They defeat Dr. Blood together (along with Blip's new Super Mode) and greet the first human children on the moon. Squeaker Squeaker is Blip's faithful pet, and Blip gives him the same respect as Squeaker gives him. Blip found Squeaker in an air duct, and decided to adopt him. Upon knowing Squeaker was a bomb, Blip sadly said good-bye as his pet exploded. Feeling sorry for Blip's loss, his friends rebuilt Squeaker, without the harmful parts. After Blip added the ID Tag, Squeaker then became more mellow and loving towards Blip, and to the rest of his friends (except Bolts). Welder Blip and Welder aren't exactly friends and they do not have much in common, for example, Blip knows modern technology things like cell phones, Welder has never even heard of them. Welder does not help Blip that much either, but he still is a useful adviser. Gallery See: Blip/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Robots Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Battle-Bots Category:Civi-Bots Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists